Such a hydraulic steering arrangement is known from DE 199 31 143 A1. Here, the steering unit is driven by a steering handwheel or another activation device. A steering angle sensor determines the deflection of the steering unit and passes this information on to a control device, which activates a slide (or another valve element), that forms part of the steering valve. Depending on the steering direction, the steering valve then releases a connection between the high-pressure connection and one of the two connections of the steering motor, and between the other of the two connections of the steering motor and the low-pressure connection, so that the steering motor is activated and changes the angle position of steered wheels. At the same time, hydraulic fluid is led from the steering unit through the steering valve to the pilot pressure valve. The pilot pressure valve builds up a certain resistance against the discharge of the hydraulic fluid from the steering unit to give the driver an improved steering feeling.
However, when employing the above-described arrangement, it has been observed that the steering behaviour is not satisfactory in all cases. First, a delay of the steering occurs. Secondly, a jerk phenomenon occurs, that is, an increased side acceleration, which the driver finds uncomfortable, particularly when using the steering arrangement in vehicles with artic frame steering.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a steering arrangement that improves upon or overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.